


viva flop

by sunshining



Category: y/n - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Angst, author sad, im so sad, y/n tingz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshining/pseuds/sunshining
Summary: viva flopped





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> viva

viva flop <3333


	2. prequel: viva will flop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before kiva 💔💔

once upon a time kier and viva were not kiva. 

viva was viva and she still flopped but she was just viva. 

kier was kier and she never flopped but she was just kier. 

however, little did they know they would one day meet and viva would flop more. 

dun dun dunnnn

kier & viva meet while tooting with the tooters.

kier thinks “wow what a flop”

viva thinks “wow i am a flop”

together they become the kiva we all love today.


	3. the Angst

every morning, as viva left for work, kier would [CENSORED DUE TO GAY CONTENT] her on the cheek and say “viva flop”. she never thought i was harmful, but dun dun dunnn

one day viva stopped in the kitchen, hands planted on her hips and said “i’m not a flop”. kier, thinking she was just trolling xdxd laughed in her face and said “haha ur mom”. 

this was her first mistake. 

viva glared at her before stalking off, not even bothering to say goodbye. 

to: viva heart heart 

[kier]: when are u coming home bbgrill the bed’s getting cold without u sad heart

read @ 4:10pm

[kier]: babe pls don’t miss our special time sad sad

read @ 4:15pm

that’s when kier knew something was wrong. 

-

viva picked up her phone which was lying next to her on the carpet. 69 missed calls from [kier]. she sighed before tossing her phone away. 

“thanks for letting me crash, peppa.” viva looked gratefully at her bffie before sighing. “i should call kier back shouldnt i. it’s just,,, shes so annoying sometimes. if she really wanted our relationship to work, she would listen when i say ‘don’t call me a flop’, yknow? i feel like she just doesn’t /get/ me. i always feel like shit now.” she sighed again, picking at the carpet threads in front of her. 

“oink” said peppa. 

“you’re right. thanks for listening bffie heart heart. you’re jinjja my best friend. i mean— you’re really my best friend” she grinned at her pink friend. 

“oink oink” teases peppa. 

viva giggled before picking up her phone again. however, right as she was about to dial kier, her phone started buzzing. 

[CALL FROM: 911]

what? what happened??? could it be .......

she picked up. “omo omo? hello?”

“hi, this is 911 calling from Flop Hospital. it says here that you’re kier’s emergency contact?”

“wahhh ottokae yes i am” viva felt her heart pick up. what happened to kier??????

“well, i’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but kier suffered a tragic accident while blazin it up with the homies today. her condition is stable, but she’s currently in a coma.”

viva paused. “....what?”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“i’d like you to remove me as an emergency contact.”

**Author's Note:**

> flop


End file.
